


北城别（中）2.0

by shallow_fish



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallow_fish/pseuds/shallow_fish
Summary: 文by:七月流火小声哔哔一下关于人物设定的问题：1.小昏君是爱球球的，但是宫变和高氏暗杀带给小昏君的阴影很大，所以黑化了2.球球不怨小昏君虐待他，只是想让他放过高氏剩下的人，他觉得以前的事是高氏对不起小昏君。





	北城别（中）2.0

**Author's Note:**

> 文by:七月流火  
> 小声哔哔一下关于人物设定的问题：  
> 1.小昏君是爱球球的，但是宫变和高氏暗杀带给小昏君的阴影很大，所以黑化了  
> 2.球球不怨小昏君虐待他，只是想让他放过高氏剩下的人，他觉得以前的事是高氏对不起小昏君。

七

高酋终是松开手，那块碎瓷浸手心的血里，黑暗里闪着幽幽的光。

他小心翼翼将这东西藏进厚重的床垫之下。

半月前端药的宫女曾失手打翻了碗，那宫女诚惶诚恐地收拾妥当，转身退出偏殿，可唯独漏了床柱后的一片，让他偷偷捡了去藏起来。

高酋有些恍惚的神思被背后那人的收紧的胳膊拉了回来

那人在梦里也下意识紧了紧抱着的手，胳膊紧紧箍住腰，下巴搁在他颈窝里，湿热的呼吸喷在颈间，蒸的人脖子发痒，两人的腿缠在一起，他的后背紧贴着那人的胸膛，他能听见被衾之下的心跳声，沉重而缓慢。他被这样禁锢式的拥抱勒得有些气闷，轻轻挣了挣，又怕把高纬弄醒。

他想起太子说，以后要好好待阿酋

眼里浮上一点点的水雾，看不清漏在被子外缠在一起的发梢

后来高纬走时看了他很久。

伸手抚上他的脸，抚上锁骨浅浅的疤痕，那时之前受刑留下的。

手心温软，熨帖着略显苍白的身体。

阿酋啊，你为何是高氏

直到关门声停住，偌大的殿内一片寂静。高酋才慢慢掀开眼，费力的支撑起身体，在床头靠了很久。

对面墙的窗柩虚掩着，细小的树枝钻进来，秋天里也绿的喜人。

踉跄着光脚踏在地上，身体还有些虚浮。他拖沓着步子想碰一碰眼里那抹颜色，带起一阵刺耳的金属碰撞的声音

他弯腰去挣绷直的铁链，眼里含着泪，手止不住的抖

疯狂的撕扯，铁链拖拽的声音敲得耳膜作痛，他太用力了，脚踝的伤口又崩裂开，血顺着脚背淌到地板上，终是耗尽了力气，坐在地上抱住自己，将头埋进胳膊里

高纬囚他虐待他，他怨不得。可他痛，身体痛，心也痛，好好的人一夜之间陌生得可怕。月余的囚禁消磨着身体，吞噬掉温情。他被高纬囚在掌心，像一具聊无生气的人偶，日复一日地看日头起起落落，看偏殿的花树落下一茬又一茬的花瓣。

日子也就这么半死不活的过着

八

后来这天，高纬下来朝，脸色难看得厉害。

彼时高酋坐在床边看屋外的天，瓢泼的大雨在天地间注起一道雨帘，外面的叶子被雨打得七零八落，厚厚的在地上铺了一层。

这雨断断续续的，下了半月有余了。

高纬重重摔上身后的门，惊得高酋无措地抬头看他。

他翻身上床，去被衾里捞高酋的腕子。高酋垂了眼，顺从地把白生生的手腕递进他手里，他大力握住，又去找另一只腕子，按着手里的人狠狠压在床上。

高酋有些慌了，他不知今日这人朝堂上受了什么刺激，来他这发疯

脑子里隐约闪过什么，但他不敢猜

高纬俯身上去狠狠啃他在唇上。高酋微张了唇，舌头便被绞住，血腥味在唇齿间弥漫，那是他的血。唇齿交缠的水声听来格外清晰，耳朵上就泛起一层微微的粉色。高纬捏着那双细瘦的手腕，手指挤进指缝里，腿也顺势挤进那人双腿间。身下的人一下夹紧了腿，被高纬用膝盖顶着慢慢分开，恶意的碾压腿间微微弹起的地方。他不敢挣扎，原是苦头吃的够多了，尽量迎合着高纬。合不上的嘴角混着血，沾上一丝亮晶晶的水渍。高纬终于放他喘了口气，一只手捏上胸前，拧着那两点晶莹圆润的凸起，身下那人绷紧了腰，薄薄的一层筋肉附在紧实的腰身上，胸脯剧烈起伏着。

下一刻，巨大的硬物毫无征兆地挺进身体，他便噤了声。痛的发不出声音，只能握紧高纬扣住手指的手，用力得指节泛白，掰开到极致的大腿微微的颤抖，白生生的腿根上印着青紫的指痕。

啊...哈...陛下...痛...啊...

他不知高纬因何事动怒，这月余来那人一旦兴致上来，便这般折腾他。说是折腾，倒不如说是虐待，下手极是没个轻重，常痛的他疲惫不堪，昏睡过去。留下一身欢爱的痕迹昭示着他受过的暴行。

他被禁锢于床榻，软帐翻飞之间尽是压抑的呻吟与低喘，两具纠缠在一起的躯体沉沉浮浮。

他便只能低声哀求，甚至讨好地挺起胸脯贴近那人前襟，头抵在脖颈间磨蹭，叼起那人的衣领，轻啄衣领下的脖颈，咬着唇呜呜咽咽，颤抖着呻吟。

他痛怕了，现在连尊严都要没了

高纬掰过他歪在一边的脸，苍白沾着冷汗，眼尾晕着一抹红。

阿酋，你睁睁眼

他扑腾着睫毛，弥漫上雾水的眼睛茫然看着眼前的人。高纬便狠狠顶起他的腰，惹得他短促的轻声尖叫，稍一低头便看见两人交合的地方，那里被撑到极致，撕裂的皮肉泛起丝丝血红，顺着股间的缝隙滴在床单上。

他慌得别过头去，痛得狠狠皱眉，不愿再多看一眼。

那处到底是有些湿润了，艰难接纳着。

他深深浅浅的顶弄，刻意折磨身下的人，听他痛得呻吟出声

然后侵身上前，附在耳边。

那句话像一柄淬毒的匕首，穿心而过

八

高氏族人，暗通蛮夷

就地正法，无一活口

窗外的雨下的愈发大了，劈啪作响。

高酋觉得全身的血液都要被抽空了，掐着高纬胳膊的指尖冰凉凉的，指甲嵌进皮肉里，整张脸更加没有血色

不...你不会...高氏...你...

他抖得语无伦次，苍白的唇吐不出一句完整的话，难过得在高纬身下蜷成一团。高纬却执意掰开他，揉捏那具残破的身体，像打开一只柔软的河蚌，肆意蹂躏里头最柔软的芯子。

他们叛国，朕杀了

高酋抬起手，软绵绵的扇在高纬脸上。

他实在想狠狠给这人一巴掌，但他太累了，也太痛了，没什么力气。他甚至想破开这人的心看看，好好的血肉之躯怎就变得比石头还要冷上几分，这般暴虐，这般凉薄，这般生冷

高酋万不能相信一帮残烛败絮的流放之人勾结异族

可高氏已是不在了

高纬反剪了他的胳膊。那副身体在大力扭转之下发出咔吧咔吧的动静，声音脆的吓人，仿佛下一秒就要散架。牙齿啃上那人的肩膀，顺着脊背的骨头撕咬下去，在背上留下一排微微渗血的牙印

高酋死死咬住牙，仅剩的手摸到床垫下硬邦邦的东西，狠狠攥进手心里

帛缎撕裂的声音，高纬略低头瞥见胳膊上的血口子，掉在床上的碎瓷。

身下那人满脸泪痕，表情却是愤恨怨怼，满眼绝望

当初宫变，当初高氏抄家，当初押他进大牢受刑，都不曾见过这样决绝的眼神。

他微微撑起身体盯着高纬的眼睛，散落肩头的长发凌乱，衣襟松散，带着淤伤齿痕的胸口剧烈起伏，压抑着低喘，喉头滚动，明明是极狼狈的，却是怎样也不愿低头了。

阿酋，哪来的？

那人气息不均地躺在高纬身下，盯着角落里浓重的黑色，半晌不搭声。他用尽了力气，身体被撕裂时就痛软得厉害，这一下更是强弩之末。

高纬捡起沾着血的碎瓷举到眼前，上面流淌着两人未干的血，交缠在一起流到指缝里。

看来阿酋的身体调养得极好

他勾起嘴角笑了笑，俯身下去拾起高酋瘫在床沿的腕子，看见手心里的一片的血肉模糊，放在唇边轻轻咬了一口。

手上的碎瓷便猝不及防地剜进肉里

高酋蓦地睁大眼睛，偏过头看自己鲜血淋漓的手腕，条件反射的要抽回手，却被高纬狠狠捏在手心里，碎瓷沿着血肉游走，挑破手腕的筋肉，飞溅的血染上床边的幔帐，染上两人的眼角。

身体被压制得动弹不得，他剧烈地喘息，痛的喊哑了嗓子，极力挣扎，却被身上那人轻易化解

后来另一只手腕也皮肉外翻地搭在床沿，血渗进床单，染红了一片，他痛的视线有些模糊，他甚至不能抬抬手，那里是麻木的，感受不到指尖的存在。快速流失的血要把他的意识也带走，他看着眼前的人影，已是朦胧的

绵软的手被分开举过头顶，高纬拽下床边幔帐上锦缎织成的绳子，将筋脉尽废的手缚在床头，绳子一圈一圈缠上手腕，磨过翻卷的皮肉。身下那人的呼吸微弱无力，身体凉冰冰的，手腕渗出的血很快浸透了锦缎，顺着胳膊濡湿了衣袖，微蜷的细长手指软软挂着，衣襟大敞，一身的青紫瘀伤，脸色惨白，蹙紧了眉，毫无血色的唇阖动着。

明明是痛的神志不清，却是再也不喊痛了

满床的狼藉，血色，刺痛了高纬的眼睛，几乎要把他湮没。他怔怔盯着胳膊上的伤口，盯着身下几乎快要没了气息的身体。

被挑断了筋脉的人相当乖顺，身体软的像一滩水，细细的呼吸声带着颤抖，当是痛的厉害了，连呼吸也扯得筋骨痛。

是了，高纬是要这人无力反抗

现下他却有些慌了神。他宁愿看那冷冰冰的神色，眼角泛着红色怒瞪他的神情，慌乱抗拒的神色，也不要这般的死气沉沉。

他不要这人死

高纬终是恢复了一丝清明。

可身下的人却是只剩一口气了，气若游丝的，哭喊得太惨烈，嗓子都是哑的。

高纬...如此...可是...满意了？

to be continue......


End file.
